Una extraña dimencion
by Bako Kiyama
Summary: Endo se encuentra en el bosque un extraño balon de futbol, el cual lo absorbe a el y a sus amigos hacia un portal que los transporta a otra dimencion. - de nuevo mal summary - se necesitan OC's -


**Kon'ichiwa! Ok, se que tengo muchas contis que hacer, pero se me vino esta idea y no la queria perder asi que por eso la quise escribir, por favor no me maten, no me ha llegado la inpiracion para los otros fics, pero prometo que trabajare en ello, bueno espero que les guste esta idea...**

* * *

Era un hermoso viernes y ya estaba oscureciendo, el sol en todo su esplendor entre las colinas, adornaba el cielo con hermosos tonos naranja antes de partir y darle paso a la noche, los jovenes integrantes del Inazuma Japan y algunos amigos mas, como Aphrodi, Nagumo, Suzuno y algunos otros los acompañaban, estaban preparandose para acampar, el entrenador les otorgo el permiso, y regresarian el domingo temprano.

- Que gran idea es esta de acampar Hiroto - dijo Endo emocionado

- Gracias Endo, pero esta idea fue de Kogure - menciono Hiroto dandole el credito al pequeño defensa

- Este es un buen sitio - dijo Kido deteniendose

- Si tienes razon - le apoyo Kazemaru mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo

- Bien ahora pongamonos de acuerdo - dijo Hiroto - Kogure, Kabeyama, Tobitaka y Hijikata quedense a montar el campamento, mientras los demas recogemos leña y agua - termino y todos comenzaron con su labor para que su campamento fuera perfecto

Hiroto, Fudo, Goenji y Shirou fueron hacia el rio para poder recoger un poco de agua para cocinar y beber mientras que Endo, Kido y Kazemaru se encontraban recogiendo leña para la fogata cuando de repente algo llamo su atencion.

- Miren - dijo Endo mientras recogia el extraño objeto

- ¿Que es? - pregunto Kido, mientras se aproximaba a Endo junto con Kazemaru

- Parece un balon - menciono Kazemaru mientras observaba el extraño objeto, era un balon efectivamente, pero era tranparente y parecia que tenia destellos moviendose dentro

- ¿Que hacen? - pregunto Hiroto el cual llegaba con otros de sus compañeros

- Miren - dijo Endo mostrandoles el balon - juguemos un poco ¿si?

- ¿Ahora? no crees que primero debemos montar el campamento - dijo Goenji

- Si juguemos un rato - dijo Fudou apoyando a Endo

- Sigo diciendo que primero debemos montar el campamento - volvio a decir Goenji

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Endo se tiro en el suelo y comenzo a armar tal berrinche que se le podria confundir con un niño pequeño, pataleaba en el suelo y se arratraba, suplicando que jugaran futbol antes de volver al campamento.

- Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero - era lo unico que decia el capitan de Inazuma Japan

- Endo levantate - le decia Kazemaru mientras lo trataba de parar

- Pero solo si vamos a jugar - condiciono Endo aun tirado en el suelo

- Ok pero solo un rato - dijo Shirou

- Siiii - dijo Endo emocionado mientras se levantaba del suelo y a todos les caia una gotita de la nuca

Se dividieron en 2 equipos para poder jugar, y se prepararon en el campo, pero en cuanto Goenji pateo el balon para que comenzara el juego, el extraño balon comenzo a emitir un resplandor, el cual los cegaba por el brillo que emitia.

- ¡¿Que sucede?! - dijo Fudo algo alarmado por el resplandor y de manera repentina este los absorbio a todos, mientras desaparecia y el brillo se apagaba.

El resplandor habia desaparecido, con todos los jovenes que en ese momento se encontraban cerca de él, ahora se encontraban en un extraño portal, en el que estaban siendo transportados a otra dimencion.

Mientras tanto en un bosque, en una dimencion ajena a la de los jovenes jugadores, se encontraban un grupo de chicas, practicando futbol.

- ¿Como le estara llendo a Midori - dijo una de las chicas

- No lo se - le respondio otra

- Solo a ella se le ocurre ir a acampar con Yusei y Damian - dijo una tercera chica

Sin saber que a poca distancia de ahi se abria un portal que hizo aparecer a los jugadores que habia absorbido anteriormente.

- ¿Donde estamos? - pregunto Kido mientras se sobaba la cabeza

- Ni idea - respondio Hiroto, y antes de hacer nada escucharon un grito que provenia del mismo bosque, asi que se levantaron y corrieron para ver de que se trataba.

* * *

**Eso es todo, por ahora, se que es algo corto, pero para continuar este fic necesitare OC's asi que si quieren participar, les dejo la ficha para que me envien sus datos:**

**_Nombre: **

**_Edad: (entre 13 y 15 años)**

**_Apariencia:**

**_Personalidad:**

**_Dorsal:**

**_Posicion:**

**_Tecnicas:**

**_Historia: (Bueno aqui en la historia, se supone todas son huerfanas o huyeron de sus casas y viven con mi OC)**

**_Pareja: Como vieron solo ocupe algunos personajes, por que no se a quienes quieran de pareja y por favor ponganme al menos 3 opciones, por que eso es lo mas dificil**

**_Extras: lo que quieran, gustos, disgustos, o cualquier cosa que quieran**

**Es todo, lo que necesito, si se animan espero sus OC's, subire la conti en cuanto los tenga, un saludo a todos y todas y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
